The Struggle
by socksandpants
Summary: Summary: The remaining 100 that were inside the dropship during the grounder attack wake up in mount weather, their intentions are so far unclear. The ark has fallen to earth while Jaha remains in space, is this the end for him? Bellamy and Finn may or may not alive and Clark struggles to accept this.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The remaining 100 that were inside the dropship during the grounder attack wake up in mount weather, their intentions are so far unclear. The ark has fallen to earth while Jaha remains in space, is this the end for him? Bellamy and Finn may or may not alive and Clark struggles to accept this.

* * *

Chapter One - Clarke's POV

My eyes adjust to the bright, bliding light. The surrondings are unfamiliar to me, I'm not on the ark and I'm not in camp; am I dead? This is the only logical explaination I can think of, I must have died in the battle with the grounders, along side Bellamy and Finn. I notice wires attached to my body and quickly take them out, hoping to delay the obvious and hang on to the wish of being free of the pain and stress that comes with being on the ground; But I can't delay any longer. I look around and take in the white walls and floors, the only colour in the room is a painting on a wall, I can't tell what it's of. I notice a camera in the far left corner of the room and my mind can't help but connect the dots, even though I dont want it to. I am being monitored and I am a prisoner of war.

Abby's POV

We head towards the smoke that's rising above the forests tall trees, it must be from another station of the ark that has survived; I _hope_ it is another survival station. As we move towards the source of the smoke my worries increase that there is no other survivors, that we have no way to find the 100, that we have no way to survive and that _I _have no hope of finding Clarke. I can't bare to think that I wont find her and I dread to think of what state she'd be in when we do. I know she hates me right now and I need a chance to explain and put things right between us, I just need the chance. Clarke is my only reason for surviving this long without a husband and knowing that I'm the one responsible for his death, surviving this long on the ark and making it down to earth, and she is my only reason for carrying on.

Monty's POV

I've lost count of how many days that I've been held captive in the room for now. While we were out searching for Clarke and Finn I was drugged and captured by masked figures and taken up to mount weather, where I have been stuck in this white room since. There's no clock in my room and no way of keeping up with the date. The only colour in the room is a painting of sunflowers in a yellow vase and I'm having trouble working out the significance of it. My only interaction with any other human is when they deliver food or new clothing through the door but still they refuse to answer my questions, entering and exiting without a word. its been this way since I first arrived. That is until today when I looked out of the doors window for what felt like to 1000th time, to see the clear blue crystal eyes of Clarke staring straight back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The remaining 100 that were inside the drop ship during the grounder attack wake up in mount weather, their intentions are so far unclear. The ark has fallen to earth while Jaha remains in space, is this the end for him? Bellamy and Finn may or may not alive and Clark struggles to accept this.

* * *

Chapter Two - Clarke's POV

Its been two days since I first saw Monty from out of the window in my door, my first reaction to seeing him was to believe that I was hallucinating or dreaming, but after ducking and resurfacing several times I had to accept that it was neither and was in fact real. Seeing him again gives me hope that the others are still alive and that we can get out of this mess. But Bellamy died, there's no way he could have survived the burning fire and when I closed the drop ship doors, I sentenced him to that death. Without Bellamy I don't think that I could lead the remaining 100, I don't think that I could save them, _I need Bellamy. _Its a strange thought, needing Bellamy considering our history together on earth, the mutual dislike and disagreement. But gradually the dislike turned to respect, understanding and eventually sympathy. We aren't friends don't get me wrong, but we both understand how difficult it is being in charge and how challenging it can be to make decisions between what is right and what is easy. The 100 were our responsibility and now that Bellamy is dead that responsibility rests entirely on my shoulders and I don't think I can withstand the pressure.

Raven's POV

Pain. That's all I can feel, all my mind allows me to feel. I am still on the drop ship but there's no one else here, they must all be dead. I don't know what happened during the fight between us and the grounders as I was passed out, but the ring of fire mustn't have worked and the grounders must have killed the remaining 100. I wonder why they left me alive, but then I take in my appearance and see my body sprawled against the floor, blood covering me from head to toe and realise they must have thought I was dead. I wish I was. I can't feel my legs and know that I must be paralysed, I'm no doctor like Clarke and I've only ever really been good at engineering but I know that having a bullet wedged into my lower spine isn't too hot.

Abby's POV

Were almost near the source of the rising smoke and my fears intensify, we can see that it is not another surviving station but rather a closed off area. Closed off by a handmade wall. _Clarke._ This is or was even the 100's camp, and its now filled with ash and the bones of lifeless bodies; burnt to death. _Clarke._ I can't move, my feet seemed glued to the ashy floor and my mouth instantly runs dry. _Clarke._ I see Kane disappear though the drop ship door and his voice shouting frantically at me, but I don't register any of his words. _Clarke._ All I think about is Clarke and how I'll never have that chance to make her forgive me, I'll never have the change to forgive myself. I faintly register being pushed and pulled towards the drop ship but the hands on my back and arms feel distant, like I'm already dead and maybe I am, maybe I _should be._ These thoughts run though my mind over and over, taunting me: _Clarke. Dead. Hate. Never Forgiven. Its Over. _That is until my eyes register a form in front of me, covered head to toe in blood but I can still make out the brown eyes looking at me, blinking and obviously alive. Hope.

Clarke's POV

I don't know how long I was passed out in this room for and I've also lost count of how may days I've sat, staring at the funny painting on the wall or at the camera watching me slowly break apart or even at Monty, to allow myself a little bit of comfort and hope. Finn and Bellamy are dead and I don't think I can begin to plan an escape for us without them, I need Bellamy's rash and violent thoughts and I need Finn's voice of peace and reason. I think I'm losing my mind in this room, sitting and remembering them but there's not much else to do but remember. Remember my Mom and Dad, Finn and Bellamy, Monty and Jasper or even Octavia and Raven. _Octavia and Raven, _I didn't see Octavia during the battle with the grounders and she wasn't on the drop ship, I have no idea if she's dead or alive but I hope its the latter. And Raven was wounded by Murphy, a bullet lodged that far into her spine would leave her dead or paralysed by now, I wonder if the mountain men have taken her too and helped her, I hope so. I pace around the room thinking of all my friends and all my responsibilities and decide to try the door again, I know the attempt is futile considering its never been open before; but I try nevertheless and find myself pleasantly surprised to hear the sound of a click and the door swinging open.

Monty's POV

I see Clarke's door swing open and am disappointed to find my own locked shut, my disappointment soon turns into worry when I realise that they must have let her out purposely and by the looks of it she's alone with this newfound freedom. She looks confused and as she slowly edges towards my door I see how pale she looks, and how the spark in her eyes has died out, she's lost hope. She motions towards my door and I shake my head, she looks around curiously and goes to look though the other small round windows in the doors. When she returns I mouth one word to her, and I see understanding dawn on her face, she slowly shakes her head and looks down in sympathy; its all she has time for before she is taken away by two men. I slump against my door and realise that my eyes must reflect Clarke's and have also lost their spark. _Jasper._

Raven's POV

I watch as Abby lays me down ready to perform surgery on my back to remove the bullet and I can see in her eyes that she has come to the same conclusion as me that the 100 are dead. She hasn't asked me any questions about what has happened yet and for that I am extremely grateful, I can see Kane itching to ask me questions but reluctant to be the one to break the heavy silence that's been laced with tension. I know Abby's happy to see me, to see that I am alive but I can also see the disappointment that I am not Clarke, I've been getting that look a lot recently and so it shouldn't bother me, but I admit it stings a little. I understand why Abby's giving me that look but I still can't help feel the pang in my chest. I don't hate Clarke, I don't even dislike her, I envy her. I can see why everyone likes her so much, why Finn loves her, and why Bellamy protects her, even though he wont admit it to himself. I know that she didn't know about me at first, and I know that she did everything to accommodate me, to make me feel better and to befriend me even though it must have been hard. I envy that, because I couldn't get past the fact that it seemed she took my only family away from me, even though I know she didn't, I'll never have the chance to tell her that I never blamed her, that I respect her and that I even consider her a friend. I'll never have that chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The remaining 100 that were inside the drop ship during the grounder attack wake up in mount weather, their intentions are so far unclear. The ark has fallen to earth while Jaha remains in space, is this the end for him? Bellamy and Finn may or may not alive and Clark struggles to accept this.

* * *

Chapter Three - Clarke's POV

I listen half heartedly to the conversation that's taken place around me, the mountain men are discussing our future and what to do with us. I should be giving an input into the debate and making my own argument for our freedom, but I can't find the fight in me anymore. There's over ten people sat at the large round table, the theme of white walls and floors seems to continue all around the building with the strange paintings decorating the walls. The man that seems to be the leader is tall with broad shoulders and jet black hair that curls around the nape of his neck, his eyes are almost black and very piercing, I squirm under his gaze. I realise that he speaking to me, or rather at me as I stare back blankly. I won't make this easy for them. Without my cooperation they send me back into my cell, but don't lock the door and so I decide to explore. The few doors that I looked in when I first came out held no other person from the 100, but grounders and reapers, so I look on to see who has been taken captive. I see Anya send me a death glare which I can understand considering I killed her whole tribe, I spot a few more of our camp and finally, after what seems like forever find Jasper. I told Monty that he wasn't in any of the doors I check and saw the light go out from his eyes and so I can't wait to see the relief flood back when I tell him that I've found him. I knock on his door to get his attention and he stands looking confused, I can tell he is trying to hide the fear and smile. Once he recognises me he rushes to the door and puts his palm against the window, smiling. I return the gesture and know that this is what I will fight for now.

Monty's POV

After Clarke returned with the mountain men, she left again soon after. When she came back I could see that the spark in her eyes was slowly returning, although I know that it will take a while for it to ever be as pronounced as it was before. She mouthed to me that she had found Jasper and I couldn't help the relief and excitement flow through my body. Knowing that Jasper was okay meant that I had something to fight for, I had hope and I knew that it was time to fight back; And from the look on Clarke's face I know that she felt the same way too.

Abby's POV

After performing surgery on Raven to remove the bullet Kane couldn't wait long enough to start questioning her, I told him that she needed rest but he was having non of it, as if he was the doctor. Raven explained the war with the grounders and not knowing what happened with the fire, but it must have worked because the camp is now burnt to the ground. I see the sadness in Raven's eyes that this little piece of safe haven the 100 have created for themselves is ruined and the anger she feels now that the whole ark is on the ground. She's not happy with our interference and is now shouting that we can't take over, they have created this, they know how to survive and _we need them_ not the other way round. She gets so worked up she tries to stand but falls straight back over, tears streaming down her face, I sit up and pull her into my lap, cradling her like I used to cradle Clarke when she was upset. I feel the tension leave her body and the fight die out of her, she can't cope with being paralysed, she's always been in control of her body but until she heals there is nothing she can do, and that wont be for a while.

Clarke's POV

I leave my cell again later that day to find the leader of the mountain men, his name I cant remember. As I wonder down the corridor I see open doors and can't help but let my curiosity get the better of me and look, I feel like myself again. The first three rooms I enter are storage rooms, filled to the brim with food or clothes or weapons, I make a note of what each room holds incase I have to plan an escape and take as much as we can with us. The last room I enter is a sort of control room, walking in further I take note of the different computer screens; the pictures on the screens flash between the different rooms in the building and the different parts of the forest. I see Monty pacing his room with a spring in his step, the next shows Jasper coping his movements, it makes my mouth twitch at the corners. I see my room empty and the storage rooms where I have just been, if I plan on taking anything from them I'll have to be smart about it. I see our camp, burnt down to the ground with only the drop ship left standing, but wait... the cover just moved. I think I may be going crazy because I'm sure my Mom just walked out of the drop ship with Kane _carrying _Raven.

Raven's POV

I loathe being dependant on other people, to have to be carried from the drop ship by Kane of people is a blow to my ego. I've always been in control of my body and my life, I've _had_ to be ever since my parents abandoned me, and so now for Abby to tell me that there's a 70% chance that I may be paralysed for the rest of my life is a devastating blow. They take me outside to show me proof that there are really bodies burnt, that the ring of fire really worked and that there's a chance that the remaining 100 may be alive. The bones and ash all suggest that the ring of fire worked, but the absence of the remaining 100 is puzzling, we decide to head back into the drop ship to discuss our next moves because of the atmosphere of death and uncertainty surrounding the camp outside, I know that the people of the ark want to take over from the 100 and with only me left to represent them its going to be hard to keep control; I mentally prepare myself for the onslaught thats sure to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The remaining 100 that were inside the drop ship during the grounder attack wake up in mount weather, their intentions are so far unclear. The ark has fallen to earth while Jaha remains in space, is this the end for him? Bellamy and Finn may or may not alive and Clark struggles to accept this.

* * *

Chapter Four - Clarke's POV

I hurry away from the control room as soon as I hear the shuffling of shoes on the white tile floor, I'm still trying to register all that I have saw in the control room, they've been watching us the whole time. But why take us now? Why after the fight with the grounders, why not before? I'm too concentrated on my thoughts to notice the two guards walking towards me until I bump into one, he steadies me with his arms before I can fall and holds onto me a bit longer than necessary; his friend seems to think so too as his posture becomes rigid, but I brush it the odd behaviour off. Both these guards have a full body suit and face mask on, thinks makes me a bit suspicious as were in doors and surely can't be affected by the outside radiation. It feels like we've been stood in this hallway for hours and it looks as if no one is making a move to change that. I'm waiting for them to say something, escort me back to my room, take me to the leader or shout at me for being somewhere I'm not supposed to be. But non of this happens, instead one of them leans in closer to me; I swear his body language is familiar along with his scent, but it can't be. He puts his head dangerously close to mine, lifts his mask slightly and whispers in my ear, may we meet again.

Abby's POV

The meeting soon turned into a shouting match with Raven obviously outnumbered, I felt sorry for her with no one else to back her up; the council have decided to take over the 100's camp and continue with the government system from the ark, which Raven is _not _happy 're currently discussing whether or not to go searching for the 100. So far the votes on the council are split, meaning that the decision will be left up to the chancellor who is still up on the ark; Kane is demanding that he be named the new chancellor on earth as he was Jaha's second, but I argued that with Jaha still alive and able to decide the decision should be up to him. I hope that he says to search for them, I hope he does this one last thing for me, but there is no reply. Kane says that if there's answer in one weeks time then he will be named the new chancellor, the first chancellor on earth.

Raven's POV

I am pissed. The people from the ark think that they have the right to come down to earth and take over our camp, take credit for our survival, enforce their government laws and decide whether or not to save our people, _MY_ people. Its times like these I wish Clarke and Bellamy were here, they would give their motivational speeches about how the ark sent us here to die, and yet we survived because _we are survivors, _we've survived this far without them so why do we need them now? _Its them who need us! _But Clarke and Bellamy are not here and I don't have the power to do what they do, I don't have the power to lead and I don't have the power to make people follow me; and without the use of my legs there's not much I can do about it, I've never felt so useless.

Clarke's POV

After my strange encounter with the two mountain men I found the leader of the camp - Eric. Eric wants my co-operation for our survival because he believes its the only way we can live in peace. He didn't give me any hint as to what he wanted my co-operation for, if he was going to let us go after or even if we really were his prisoners; he only smiled and repeated the words _'co-operation is all you have'._ Little does he know that I'm already thinking of an escape plan for myself, the camp and also the grounder prisoners, as a sign of peace and because I feel that we will need at least one ally down on earth. Its been a week since I last spoke to Eric and agreed to try and co-operate with him, but I have a feeling that I wont. I need to play my cards right and making Eric feel that he has me under his thumb is essential to my plan for escaping. I'll need inside help if I even consider an escape and I have a feeling two very familiar but strange guards will help me out, although I'll have to tread carefully when I approach them about the subject.

Monty's POV

Clarke's been leaving her room now everyday for what I estimate to be a week, judging from my daily meals, and each time she returns she has a bit more of that spark back in her eye, she even smiles at me now, and not just a pity smile but a real, genuine smile! I feel anxious not knowing what's changed to make her so happy and nervous to see what she's been up to, I know she has a lot of pressure on her to get us out of here and I am worried about the lengths she'd go to make sure we all get out of here unharmed. I wonder when she'll try to communicate with me and tell me what's been going on, at first I was a bit put out by her silence but I now realise that she must have a reason for not communicating later. I expect that she will try to tell me what to do when its safe and her plan is ready for action, because I know Clarke, and I know that she'll have a plan by now.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: The remaining 100 that were inside the drop ship during the grounder attack wake up in mount weather, their intentions are so far unclear. The ark has fallen to earth while Jaha remains in space, is this the end for him? Bellamy and Finn may or may not alive and Clark struggles to accept this.

* * *

Chapter Five - Clarke's POV

I hadn't seen any sign of the two guardsmen in a while and I was starting to worry about my escape plan, it could only work with inside help and so far I haven't seen anyone that seemed willing to do it except these two guards. They would have to turn all the cameras off in the control room and open all the doors in the building at the same time, it would be obvious who the traitors were as the guards would have to document their shift in the control room to not arouse any suspicion; meaning they would have to come with us. I know that rest of the camp will be a bit put off by the new additions and I can already hear Bellamy's voice in my head _'stupid princess, you don't even know they're loyal' and_ then I hear Finns voice of reason _'make peace with the mountain men rather than run away'. _I have to stop thinking this way, of what _they_ would do and start to do things how _I _would do, it is the only way to move on and lead the camp to the best of my ability. _Move on._

Raven's POV

The camp is unrecognisable, it was once filled with healthy fires, rations, laughter and equal amounts of hard work. It is now dull, no one speaks, there is no food, guards watch the lower class while they work and cook for them, no one is equal and no one knows how to survive. I remain paralysed, I didn't think that I would recover this fast but it didn't stop me from hoping. I don't speak, I don't eat, I don't move. I've lost all my fight but I refuse to be controlled by these people, as soon as I get the rest of the 100 back we will take back our camp! We will restore peace and equality throughout the camp and we will thrive on earth! I hope...

Monty's POV

I still haven't received any word from Clarke, she moves in and out of her room frequently without spearing me a glance, but I can tell her anxiety is increasing everyday. She has a plan, I know that; she just needs something to for fill it! I wish I could help, I wish I could help in any was possible! But I am confined into this room, this room that I am beginning to despise, this room that makes me want to pluck my hairs out one by one just so that pain will take away my awareness of this room! I'm beginning to see the reason for this white room, this white room with no colour, no colour but a stupid painting that I want to rip into little tiny pieces and then burn. It's to make us crazy. It's to make us replay all of our mistakes. It's a room of loathing, and I loathe this room!

Abby's POV

Nothings changed. We've come to earth! We've come all the way down to bloody earth to enforce the same laws that we did on the ark, ones that take away freedom and rights, ones that restrict us to only ever being what we're told, ones that separate us from ourselves, ones that we do not need anymore. These rules _had _to be enforced on the ark, there was no freedom, we were confined to a spaceship, there was no room to try new things and discover ourselves, we were what we had to be to survive. But we don't need to be that anymore! We have space, we have each other, we have the freedom to discover ourselves, we are free! So why is Kane insisting on following these rules?! Keeping order and roles because its the only thing he knows how, but I know differently. Following these rules means the biggest sacrifice to ourselves, I should know this best and so should Kane; after all, we're both alone now.

Clarke's POV

Spotted. I've spotted the guardsmen, they're both sitting in the corner of the canteen, hunched over themselves like they don't want to be seen, like they don't fit in and have something to hide. Their bodies are tense and I can tell that there is tension between the two, its as if they don't get along usually and are being forced to now, _strange. _It reminds me a bit of Bellamy and I, we hated each other when we first came down to earth, he even tried to kill me. But I trust him now, more so than I trust Finn, which is a shocking statement in itself. When we landed on Earth Finn was the only person I could trust and now he is the one person I can't bring myself to trust, no matter how hard I try. I don't blame Finn for what happened, I just wish he handled the whole situation better as a part of me still really likes him, which really irritates me because I shouldn't! Shaking myself of my thoughts I stand up a little straighter, square my shoulders and stride towards the back table of the canteen with determination and purpose.

Monty's POV

The walls seem to be closing in on me, the bed is shrinking and the window in the door is closing, being lost to the whiteness of the room. The painting is growing rapidly, it covers the whole of the wall and is slowly advancing towards me, ready to consume me. I panic and try to unlock the door but nothing happens, the door has already disappeared along with the bed and the bed side table. It's just me now, me and the painting that's slowing over powering me, I know this is it now and I'm scared, scared for Clarke, and Jasper, and Finn, and even Bellamy. But most of all I'm scared for myself. This is my last thought, until I slip into the painting and reach nothingness.


End file.
